Realisation
by Nixi Stasia
Summary: Just a little oneshot about Melina and Janice realising their feelings for each other. A stand-alone prequel to Lost in Paradise. Dedicated to someone who shall remain anonymous! 'This was something Janice wasn't certain about at all. Melina. She'd always been her best friend and she'd always meant an incredible amount to her, but never had she meant this much.'


**Just a little drabble about Melina and Janice realising their feelings for each other. I don't own Professor Layton. The lovely Level-5 own that. :) x**

* * *

Realisation

**-X- **_Melina _**-X-**

At first, Melina wasn't exactly sure what was going on. Her and Janice had always been very good and very close friends and Melina had always known that that was what they'd always be, for their entire lives. But, now, things had changed. Things _were changing. _And so were Melina's feelings towards Janice.

Of course, there was always the chance that these feelings had always been there, undetected. Melina had heard that when someone took care of someone else, there was a chance of these certain 'feelings' occurring towards the carer, because of their kindness. Apparently, it would sometimes happen between nurses and their patients. And in some ways, Janice had been like a nurse to Melina.

Since Melina's illness had been diagnosed, Janice had taken care of her more than anyone else had; more than the doctors and even more than her own Father. Before they'd came to the Island, Janice had often stayed with Melina throughout the night and helped her whilst she was having one of her coughing fits and throughout the day, she'd constantly be making sure she was okay, and if Melina was feeling was tired, Janice would send her off to sleep with one of her favourite songs.

Melina loved Janice's voice; it was pure and unique. Gentle, but strong. Music was more than just getting the correct note. You had to know the song and sing it from your heart, your voice had to carry the emotion and make the listener- and yourself- cry. And that was exactly what Janice's voice did.

Looking at Janice, Melina saw so many things. Beauty. Kindness. Love. Her beautiful smile that would just light up her day and make her think everything would be all right- even though she knew in the end, it wouldn't. And it had always been Janice who could comfort her more than anyone else. Even if Janice was just present, things were so much better.

But Melina's time was running out and some days she were certain she would tell Janice before her time had finished, but other days she was certain she couldn't. Melina couldn't bear the thought of Janice never knowing how much she meant to her, but then again, what if the truth scared her off? What if she ran off back to London and she never saw her again? Melina couldn't leave happily knowing that Janice wasn't there for her; she was the last face she wanted to see.

It was the hardest decision Melina would have to make. And it was a decision she didn't know how to make. But, as long as Janice was by her side, she knew it would be all right.

* * *

**-X- **_Janice_** -X-**

Janice was always certain on things; it took her seconds to make her mind up. She had known for years that she had wanted to study archaeology and, she did. Until one day, where she was offered the job of a singer. And immediately, she accepted the proposal. Not long after, she was offered and even bigger proposal. A full time job as a professional singer. And even though it meant giving up her academical position in archaeology, she said yes _almost _immediately, because when fossils and bones were compared to the beauty of music, there wasn't much to think about.

But this... This was something Janice wasn't certain about at all. Melina. She'd always been her best friend and she'd always meant an incredible amount to her, but never had she meant _this _much. Now she knew that she was losing her... Well, now her feelings for her seemed to so much stronger. But it wasn't that Melina meant anymore to Janice. No, that wasn't it at all. She had just realised how much she meant to her. And how empty her life would be without her- or how empty her life was _going_ to be, without her.

Since Melina's illness had been diagnosed, Janice had felt so much closer to Melina. That was when she had realised what was going to happen and that her life was going to carry on without Melina by her side. And that thought was unbearable. And, so, she wanted to spend as much time as possible with her. Whether she was well or ill, she'd be there for her. Laughing with her, cheering her up and reassuring her- whatever she had to do to make sure Melina was happy, that was what she would do.

There were so many things Janice would miss about Melina. Apart from her all together, it was her love for music. The love for music that they shared. Whenever Melina was feeling well enough, they would sit at the piano and write music. They would harmonise the piano and Janice's voice- or sometimes both their voices to the piano- and see what tunes they could come up with. And they would use that to escape.

But as soon as the hum of the final note had finished, reality came back and Janice would be reminded of what she was losing. Even if they were smiling at each other, both of them knew the other was, in truth, scared. Janice didn't know how she was going to carry on without Melina's smile. Her kindness. Her love. Or Janice's love that would still be there but with no one to give it to.

Although things were normally so easy to decide on for Janice, for the first time it wasn't. She knew she loved Melina... But with her time running so short, was telling her the right thing to do? Janice wanted to be there till the end. But if Melina knew the truth... Surely that wouldn't happen her. Surely that would scare her... Surely she'd send her away, back to London and away from the Island- away from her. But, then again, she couldn't bear the thought of Melina leaving without knowing how much she meant to her. Or how much she would miss her.

In all truth, Janice didn't know what she was going to do now, or what she was going to do when Melina was gone. The only thing she knew what to do, was to make sure she was with Melina until the end.

* * *

**AN: Okay, it kinda turned a bit angsty, which I didn't exactly plan, but I'm now not sure if I want to delete it or not. **

**This was kind of dedicated to someone. Sort of. **

**Oh, and I've kinda changed my pen name again. I was Anastasia Dove and then I was Song in The Tardis for a while, but I got a bit bored of that, so now I'm Nixi Stasia. Sorry for any confusion, or whatever. :P**

**Reviews appreciated! And if you have any one-shot requests, let me know! x**


End file.
